The Earl of Pudding's Mech Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Lloyd tries to become a mech flyer and battle Zero and the Black Knights.


Notes: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise. This story is dedicated to all of the talented people who worked on Code Geass.

Lloyd Asplund was looking for pudding in various fridges of Princess Cornelia's kingdom. Princess Cornelia walked up to Lloyd. Lloyd said "Greetings dreaded princess. What's going on?"

Princess Cornelia answered "The battles have been going out of control recently."

Lloyd smiled while saying "I suppose that's not good."

Princess Cornelia replied "Suzaku and your Lancelot got injured during their last battle with Zero and the Black Knights."

Lloyd said "Oh dear. I thought that my Lancelot would easily help this battle."

Princess Cornelia replied "Rakshata's mechs seem to be superior."

Lloyd said "That ex-friend of mine has been a major troublemaker recently."

Princess Cornelia replied "We're running out of pilots for the mechs. I'm hoping that you have a helpful idea."

Lloyd smiled and said "I have a great idea: I'll be the new pilot."

Princess Cornelia replied "Hold on there you sneaky earl. You're too unexperienced and loopy to use a mech."

Lloyd said "I created all of the mechs by myself. I deserve the honor of actually using one of them. Don't be a stubborn princess."

Princess Cornelia angrily replied "That foolish backtalk could have you suffer a vicious punishment."

Lloyd smirked and said "You're not going to do that to me. I'm your top scientist. I'm also your arguably best choice to fly a mech."

Princess Cornelia replied "You're allowed to use one. If you break it your bill will be hurt more than a hundred punches in the face."

Lloyd jumped around. He was excited to get to use a mech. He went inside one of the mechs and said "I don't have that much piloting experience, but that's not super relevant. I'm going to do a great job." Lloyd felt hungry so he used the mech to get a bunch of pudding at a grocery store.

Several minutes Lloyd got a call from Guilford. Guilford appeared on the mech's monitor screen. Lloyd said "Greetings Guilford, the knight of Cornelia's friendship zone."

Guilford replied "Princess Cornelia is asking what your progress is so far."

Lloyd said "Um a nice meal."

Guilford asked "What does that mean?"

Lloyd said "Well when I offered to become a mech flyer it was close to lunch time. I took a small break to get pudding."

Princess Cornelia appeared on the monitor screen and said "You're the master of time wasting you fool!"

Lloyd replied "I was hungry your majesty."

Princess Cornelia said "If you don't do your job your new diet will be eating last year's paychecks."

Lloyd replied "I'll start working in a few minutes your majesty." Lloyd started flying the mech to the Black Knights' hideout.

Meanwhile Lelouch Lamperouge (dressed as Zero) was dancing in the hideout with C. C. Zero said "I'm the prince of dancing."

C. C. replied "Your dancing is much better when you dance with me instead of crashing into stuff."

Diethard Ried said "Zero's a terrific person, but he's the clumsiest person on the team."

Kaname Ohgi walked up to Zero and said "We got a problem Zero."

Zero asked "What's going on?"

Ohgi said "A mech is coming after us."

Rakshata Chawla replied "That's the opposite of a problem you gullible gentleman. My mechs are far better than the ones made by the Earl of Pudding."

The hideout's monitor screen started beeping. Ohgi said "The flyer of the mech is calling us."

Lloyd appeared on the monitor screen and said "Greetings you fools."

Zero asked "Where's Suzaku?"

Lloyd said "Your precious enemy is absent due to you being too hard on him. Your last battle with him destroyed my Lancelot so prepare for my revenge."

Rakshata replied "Since you're in the mech instead of making the mechs I'll get to defeat you this time."

Zero said "You're in trouble pudding lover. She hates you enough to end you."

Lloyd asked "Don't you have any respect left for me?"

Rakshata smiled and said "Maybe I'll forgive you a few months after your funeral."

Rakshata sent various Black Knights members to get into mechs and come after Lloyd. Lloyd said "Oh dear. There's like five of them. I don't have the experience to even defeat one."

C. C. asked "Why did you come here then?"

Lloyd said "I was too excited about flying a mech to pass up on this chance. I was hoping that you wouldn't try using any mechs."

Rakshata replied "Destroy the Earl of Pudding. Well I'm mostly joking, but if he doesn't last through this battle I'll cry tears of happiness."

C. C. said "You've got a dark sense of humor. I love it." C. C. and Rakshata high fived.

Lloyd was so scared of the mech fight that he parked his mech on the ground. He said "I'll escape this crazy fight." Lloyd got out of the mech. He started running away.

Zero said "We didn't gain much from that fight."

Rakshata replied "You're wrong about that my numberless friend. Since Lloyd left the mech behind we can take it. Also since the mech from our enemies I can all of this kind of mechs' weaknesses." Zero smiled.

Lloyd went back to Princess Cornelia's kingdom. Lloyd said "Greetings your majesty."

Princess Cornelia asked "What happened?"

Lloyd said "The mech fight was too big for me so I left."

Princess Cornelia asked "Where's the mech?"

Lloyd said "I left it at the Black Knights' hideout."

Princess Cornelia replied "You're not allowed to work for me anymore. You're a clumsy fool and I'm ashamed of what a weak job you did."

Prince Schneizel walked up to Lloyd and said "You're hired to be my top scientist."

Lloyd replied "Thank you your majesty."

Princess Cornelia said "Britannia needs to stop keeping that goofball around. He messed harder than any other mech driver."

Prince Schneizel replied "He's got potential." Lloyd accidentally smashed a rare painting apart. Princess Cornelia facepalmed while Prince Schneizel smiled.


End file.
